Killgar
|gender = M |notes = • One half of the Starbarians, along with Hogstrong • Wields a ThunderbladeImage: Starbarians action figures.png |voice = Harry Partridge }} Killgar of Killgaria is one of two main characters in Starbarians. Together with Hogstrong, he belongs to the eponymous Starbarian warriors, a duo of antiheroes who are described as "the only good guys worse than the bad guys".DeviantART image: Starbarians by ~Harry-Partridge Taking the appearance of a muscular, Herculean warrior with multi-coloured hair, a large, pointed chin and a lightning bolt-shaped nose, Killgar is only interested in "saving" the universe for the fame, rewards, sex and monsters that it brings. Biography Animatic :Main article: Animatic Killgar and Hogstrong are contacted by the King of Space to rescue his one hundred daughters from the evil Scrotor, who has kidnapped them for a "ritualistic blood-orgy for his mutanoid army". The two land on Terrax, where the girls are being held, but after Killgar kills a Terrachian Moonslug, they first head to a bar. The two get involved in a massive bar fight which concludes with the bar's destruction and the two riding away on motorcycles, each with a female in tow. The narrator concludes that they eventually did save the girls, but not before having several other adventures first, such as "dining with the mutant thieves of Threndor, pleasing the Snake-slugs of Glycon, riding dragons made of guns, battling the ferocious Zab, and generally just fucking shit up". Teaser :Main article: Teaser Along with Hogstrong, Killgar visits the planet of Mammoria. For promising to slay The Beast of Gorlax, the Starbarians are treated to one month's worth of alcohol, orgies, and food. After the month has passed, however, Killgar suggests that as they have already been rewarded in advance, there's no need to kill the monster. They laugh and walk off. The Starbarians' Die :Main article: The Starbarians' Die The two Starbarians land on the planet of Galeron V to rescue Princess Bustilda, who has been kidnapped by the "evil snake wizard" Siad. Despite his apparent intelligence, they quickly overcome him through sheer strength. Killgar continues to mercilessly beat Siad as Hogstrong unties and frees Bustilda. After returning her, the Starbarians are offered one of three potential rewards by the king. Hogstrong instead decides on taking all of it with Killgar stating they'll take the princess as well; the two are seen back on their ship having looted all the rewards, kidnapped Bustilda themselves before taking off in search of "monsters and boobs". Episode 1.5 :Main article: Episode 1.5 The duo meet Trinosaur – a villain wanted for murder, slavery, stealing, and raping – upon a three-ringed planet to claim his bounty. After learning that Trinosaur is hunting them for the same reason and also that the bounty on their heads is a much higher bounty than Trinosaur's, Hogstrong turns to Killgar for a brief moment of discussion, where Hogstrong has an idea. In the end of the episode, Killgar, along with Hogstrong, is seen at an appreciation ceremony receiving praise and financial gain for the "murder" of the Starbarians. The two had slain Trinosaur and used his skin as a disguise to claim their own bounty. Killgar is seen standing in the right half of Trinosaur, with his face visible inside the Brachiosaurus' mouth. The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I) :Main article: The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part II) The duo are on their ship with Hogstrong in front, piloting the ship, while Killgar is in his bedroom having sex with an unnamed female and eating chicken. Killgar then joins Hogstrong on the flight deck and asks if they have any new missions. Apparently low on food, Hogstrong remarks that in order to avoid starving, it is time for a new mission and pulls up the only available one: a gladiator tournament, Gladius, hosted for the primary purpose of providing consenting warriors an opportunity to whet their bloodlust. Killgar yells in excitement. Hogstrong asks if Killgar wishes to go on the mission, turning to find Killgar fully clothed, sword at the ready, and holding a foam finger with the tournament's name. With that, Hogstrong declares that nothing will stop them from going on this mission while a distress signal from the primitive planet flares up on the mission log behind him, unbeknownst to the duo. The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part II) :Main article: The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part II) An excited Killgar can't wait to reach Gladius, telling to Hogstrong how much he'll enjoy the life of a mercenary gladiator, and dumps their maid out of The DD Rex, in the space void, for daring to asking him a raise while he was claiming the Starbarians would become "heroes for the little people". However Hogstrong manages to decode the help message from Pangaia with a complex procedure Killgar can't understand: showing a softer side than his companion, he asks Killgar to help the Pangaians for free. At first he tries to reason with Killgar, claiming that despite the Starbarians aren't meant to be heroes, they don't have to be the bad guys and they can make the right thing for a change. Killgar keeps refusing, reasoning not even heroes would go to save Pangaia for free, and the Starbarians aren't heroes, but an enraged Hogstrong, after becoming aware of the fate of their maid, saving her and get called a bad guy from her because of Killgar's earlier actions, decides to lock the DD Rex in a route to Pangaia and force Killgar to help him, realizing he still can't save Pangaia alone. Killgar then tries to change the coordinates for Pangaia, enacting the Betray Hogstrong Procedure on the DD-Rex main computer: the computer claims that Hogstrong was already aware of the procedure, and had it removed from the program. Despite this setback, Killgar contacts Gladius, loudly berating Hogstrong and asking to send someone to pick him up on Pangaia and bring him to Gladius, leaving Hogstrong alone with the Eternoids to fight and die alone. Episode 3 (April Fools) :Main article: Episode 3 (April Fools) In this non-canonical episode,Twitter: As sad as it is that I've asked myself that, the ... while aboard The DD Rex, the two become trapped inside a cosmic cloud that visually degenerates the ship. Hogstrong attempts to pilot the ship out of the cloud but is too late, and both he and Killgar are turned into potatoes on a desk. Thunderblade 's blood off of his Thunderblade in the episode, "The Starbarians' Die".]] Killgar wields a large sword which is called the Thunderblade, which Killgar can hold effortlessly with one hand. The blade is shaped like a lightning bolt, and its hilt consists of only a small grip but lacks a pommel and guard. The weapon was named in a drawing of Starbarians action figures by Harry Partridge and, unlike Hogstrong's Axe-Gun, featured in Starbarians prior to its appearance in the drawing. Trivia * Two early (2007) designs of a character called Ace Spacely can be found on Partridge's DeviantART page. The character was designed for Space Opera, but several elements, such as the large, pointed chin, seem to have been worked into Killgar's design for Starbarians.DeviantART image: Ace Spacely sketch by ~HarryPartridgeDeviantART image: Ace Spacely by ~HarryPartridge ** Partridge later referred to Ace Spacely as "proto-Killgar", reinforcing Spacely's similarities to Killgar.Twitter: More hard drive salvage! ... * In the teaser, Killgar has a higher voice than he does in later episodes. Conversely, Hogstrong's voice is oppositely affected in later episodes. * It was said briefly by the king that Killgar comes from a location currently known only as Killgaria. * Harry Partridge tweeted a drawing of Starbarians action figures. In it, ** Killgar is further confirmed to come from Killgaria. ** his lightning-shaped greatsword is named the Thunderblade. ** he is described as an "intergalactic imbecile with a mean streak". * In Partridge's YouTube profile's background, as of 20 July 2012, Killgar has a red streak going through his hair; in all other appearances he only has blue and yellow hair.Image: Harry's YouTube page.png * A Killgar action figure can be seen upon a shelf in the background of Partridge's Song of Skyrim.YouTube: Song of SkyrimImage: Song of Skyrim Killgar.png He can also be seen inside Partridge's brain alongside Hogstrong in Partridge's With Animation You Can!, accompanying the lyrics "And I've stories to tell that stay locked in my brain / And I don't know how I'll get them out".YouTube: With Animation You Can!Image: With Animation You Can Killgar Hogstrong.png Partridge also drew Killgar while attempting pixel art.Twitter: Wow, I give up. I have no idea ...Image: Starbarians Killgar pixel art.png * A scene in "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)" recalls a similar scene in the animatic, in which Killgar is seen casually having sex with a woman whilst eating meat from a plate resting on her back. In the animatic, she can also be seen giving Killgar fellatio when the scene zooms out to Hogstrong in the cockpit,Image: Animatic Killgar and Hogstrong.png whereas in the later episode the scene completely changes view when cutting to Hogstrong. Gallery References Category:Characters